Theurgy
Nontrinitarianism in its simplest essence allows theurgy to form its own beginnings and to proceed with the creation of its visions at any of three levels of our dimensional universe according to its own plans. Unitarian Universalism and Christian Science show two different measures (milder and stricter) of authority acceptance within the intra-Solar Earthly scope of what nontrinitarian religion can be, for those Christian theurgists who like to congregate. Alternatives such as the Jehovah’s Witnesses and Mormons exist within this “denomination” of worship, for those who prefer theism to theurgy. Vedic or Vaiṣṇava sampradāya is the intra-Solar Venusian denomination of theurgy, where the modern core of its theistic arm is governed by the International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON). Christian Science helps the Christian find salvation even from the depths of what vanity can do to the would-be theurgist, and enlivens the brahminical strengths personified by the Vāmana and Paraśurāma incarnations of Viṣṇu. The Hare Krishna movement in working with said measures emphasizes the importance of the salvation of grace relative to Vaiṣṇava-aparādha, or excessively intentional offense committed against one’s own equals. Viṣṇu appears as Rāma and as Balarāma (with his brother Kṛṣṇa) in order to subsidize religion for those kṣatriyas who are challenged by the intoxicated wizardries of vaiśya mythological addiction. The Hare Krishnas are well-protected by such manifestations of Godhead and by those prophets and teachers and saints who exemplify and preach the virtues that maintain proper environment for such lofty ideals as they worship. The distinction between theurgy and theism is elaborated carefully by Godhead through the Supersoul within, in accordance with Solar truth, if appropriate, but ISKCON is always a safe heaven for the soul needing to regain his or her own sanctity if there is ever a question of nescience in the consideration of theistic integrity. For the likes of Buddhists and those eschaton devotees who live in wait of Viṣṇu’s Kalki avatar, vaiśya level mythological theurgy is defended by Wizards of the Coast, the American fantasy role-playing game publisher of the universally recognized authority in its field, Dungeons & Dragons (D&D). As nontrinitarianism in the Christian world creates a space where the simplest art of true religion can exist, as Vaiṣṇava sampradāya protects personalism, so are divine pantheons such as the Seldarine found within the denomination of theurgy that D&D espouses. Pantheistic role-playing is a sanctified way to build and maintain the type of self-respect that gods and goddesses, heroes and heroines, enjoy, and this is valid theurgy. Christianity is the stronger monotheism, while the Vedic worship of Lord Viṣṇu is competitively focused around a single Deity, and Dungeons & Dragons emphasizes multiplicity further though has some surviving strengths in its portrayal of simple godliness. Corellon Larethian and Pelor represent levels of a personal singularity, though it takes a degree of fighting to protect that truth within the society that games with such characters. D&D is the intra-Solar Mercuriality amongst theurgists, and so is approaching the balance between theurgy and theism, but retains more monotheism than polytheism as the dungeon master is the actual “God” or “Goddess” of his or her game. Finally, as we reach the furthest of our four denominations of intra-Solar ascension styles, we are working with the Sun itself, and expertise in such a field is shown by game designers Bruce R. Cordell and Monte Cook. Cypher System, produced by Monte Cook Games, gives the appropriate mechanics to match the practical healing, brahminical virtues, and clerical authorities of Christian Science, the Hare Krishna movement, and Dungeons & Dragons respectively. Be the theurgist in question more Earthly, Venusian, Mercurial, or Solar in style of intra-Solar interest, designs exist for the aspiring god or goddess in this and/or their own three-dimensional universe. Bruce has written a book entitled Cults, Factions, and Syndicates, wherein one of the descriptions uses the name Aretê. The virtue that the goddess Aretê embodies within the context of mechanistic setting cooperates well with the gentility of the Seldarene, the integrity of the Brahma-Madhva-Gauḍīya branch of sampradāya in Veda, and the originality of the mother church, “The First Church of Christ, Scientist.” Beyond such, trans-Solar theism is the more standard practice in this Solar System. Category:Theurgy